Peer Counselling
by LUVSRW
Summary: James and Lily go to Peer Counselling to try and work out their problems. Special guest appearances by Mediator Moony and Siruous Sirius.


James sat patiently in the Gryffindor common room, his legs crossed and fingers locked in his lap. He has a slight smiled on his face, as though he was amused by the thoughts in his head.

Lily on the other hand, tapped her foot impatiently and scratched the back of her hand periodically. She huffed constantly and swatted a scraggly hair from her face. Every now and then she turned to look at James and grunted angrily at him.

Remus sat facing the two of them watching their every movement. He tried to conceal his laughter, all he could think about was the stupidity of this idea. He glanced over at Sirius who had an out of character expression on his face. Seriousness. As though he truly believed this was going to work.

"Welcome James and Lily to our first session of Peer Counselling." Remus breathed out. He had grown tiresome of the falsified hatred of Lily towards James and had agreed to be the mediator.

"_Moony! Sirius has this fabulous idea!" James ran down the staircase and into the common room. "He said that there was this thing that Muggles do in high school when people have a fight called Pee Counselling."_

"_Peer Counselling Prongs, PEER." Sirius said hot on his hoof. _

_Remus looked up from the Daily Prophet and gave James a questioning stare. "Peer Counselling?" _

_Sirius pushed James aside, "Its where people have it out in a room with a mediator." His enthusiasm worried Remus a little. _

"_Do you mean they have sex in a room with someone watching? Or they yell and scream at each other with their clothes on." He folded the paper and laid it on his lap while he spoke. _

"_The last one. But the first one sounds like fun!" His eyes wondered a little bit, as though her were imagining it play out in his head. _

"This is the most insufferable thing you have made me do James Potter. I cannot believe I even agreed to this. Do you know we have to sign a freaking contract at the end of this?" Lily was standing now, leaning over James and screaming into his face.

"Do get closer, I can smell your butternut perfume." James remained calm as Lily ripped into him.

"I have never met anyone who makes me so angry! And don't just fucking sit there smiling you sick bastard." She began to pace as she vented.

Lily screamed and James smiled. This continued for a good twenty minutes. Lily's extensive vocabulary became incredibly useful as she used every spiteful adjective in the dictionary to describe her 'hatred' of James.

And when she finally sat down, Remus, all wide eyed, turned to James and said, "And did you have anything to say?"

James grinned and shifted in his chair to face the red head. "I really do not appreciate your tone, it makes me feel hurt in here." James placed his hand over his heart. "However I forgive you, because you are so very, very pretty."

She screamed out again and stood engulfed with fume towards James.

"Now, now Lily." Remus began; he was getting slightly worried that she may take his head off. "It's James' turn."

"Yeah, what he said!" Chimed Sirius. His two cents worth.

"Sirius. Not another peep out of you." Remus said without even battering an eyelid.

"Lily, if you would calm down for a moment." Steam began to pour from Lily's ears as James spoke.

James' tone changed, "Lily Evans," he began, "you may not know it yet but you and I will get married and have beautiful red haired children. They will probably have eyesight problems, but they will be beautiful.

"I was eleven when I met you Lily. I'm seventeen now. The minute I saw you, no the second… I knew that we were going to have a love story that would be talked about for generations to come. You are a special woman Lily Evans. One I probably do not deserve. But you are the only one I want. You are the one I have wanted for the past seven years. That is longer than so many marriages."

Lily was quiet. Her body displayed anger, but her eyes. Her eyes screamed of what her mind would not let her say. She balled her hands, fighting all her urges. Remus was the only one who noticed.

In a moment of weakness, James had let a tear slide down his cheek. When he noticed he buried his head in his hands. Sirius lent forward and put his hand on James' shoulder.

"Hey, Prongs." He began, "Hey… at least she knows." James sniffed and nodded his head.

When James regained his composure he lifted his head and said, "Right what's next in this stupid counselling?"

Sirius regained some of his stupid self and said, "I cannot believe you aren't even married yet and you are in counselling. Talk about a love for the ages." James swung his arm at his friend, smiling again.

Remus looked down at his pad of paper where he had written a summary of the session, "Well I need you to sign this, it is a magical document with a binding spell that makes it impossible for you to go back on your word."

"What does it say?" Lily asked quietly.

"James is to; stop badgering you and stop being such an arrogant and ignorant bastard. James is never to try and get you to love him ever again." Remus looked up at Lily, she said nothing. "Lily is to; stop screaming at James and allow him to wallow in his sorrows peacefully. You also must listen when he speaks." Remus smiled, "I added that last bit myself."

"Okay." James reached forward and took the pen off his friend. Remus held out the paper for him to take, but he hesitated before snatching that too.

"I won't sign it." Lily spoke up.

"Sorry?" James asked in disbelief. HE had been about to put pen to paper.

"I will not sign a piece of paper which will not allow my future husband to work for my love, and a piece of paper that will not allow me to argue with him when I am mad at him. This is a stupid contract. Who listens to Sirius anyway?" Lily had finally allowed herself to say what she had been feeling.

"Hey! That was uncalled for!" Sirius said to Lily with a little bit of hurt in his tone.

"I have been petulant in my attempts to bury the way I feel because I believed he didn't actually feel the way he does. I was sure of it in fact." She paused, "But now, James, I beg you to try again. You never know, maybe this time I will say yes." She stood and began to walk towards the exit.

"WRITE THAT IN A CONTRACT!" James yelled as jumped from his chair and followed her at a safe but close distance.

**Hey, this is just a one shot. I've been reading a lot of James and Lily fics lately and kind of missed writing them, so I decided to feed the beast. **

**Peer Counselling is something I have experienced and personally think it is a horrible idea. However, it does help when you want to yell and scream and do not want to be interrupted. A nice release...**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy it. **

**Caitlan :) **


End file.
